


Starlit Betrayal

by Hellbore_83



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon Race to the Edge - Fandom, race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellbore_83/pseuds/Hellbore_83
Summary: Daskar Salvator is a werewolf gladiator whom Viggo frees. But now it's time for Daskar to return Viggo's favor.





	1. Prologue

The crowd roared around him as Daskar ran a blood red paw across his attacker's face. He knew his opponent well, they'd been close since before they'd been captured. He and Blaze, his opponent, had been captured from the same pack and had always been close. 

Blaze, with his glorious red pelt that looked like fire in the sunlight and blue eyes that could pierce through one's very soul, pounced on Daskar, knocking him to the ground. The crowd went wild again and Daskar couldn't help but think of the cruelty these people were enjoying. He'd never understand humans.

He rolled back to his feet, looking at the white fur mixed with the blood pool on the stone floor. He had an interesting pelt color; he was completely white with dark red legs, ears, snout, tail tip, and strange markings. These markings included a ring of dark red between his yellow eyes with two matching colored stripes  on his snout. There was a line of dark red the traveled along his spine and to the tip of his tail. 

Pain flared in his ribs but he continued fighting. He was surprised when he heard Blaze speak in Werewolf, "You're winning tonight."

"Like hell I am. You haven't ate in almost a week. Spoils go to you, my friend," Daskar replied. 

"Fine," Blaze agreed, "But next time you're eating." 

The fight continued until Daskar submitted. Armored men came out of the doors of the arena and muzzled the both of them, leading them back to their shared cell.

"Someone's interested in you, big boy," One of the men growled, slapping Daskar's flank. Daskar growled through the muzzle and the man laughed. 

"Go ahead and change big boy," another man said, throwing a pair of brown cotton pants to Daskar. Daskar closed his eyes and felt himself begin to switch. He let out a soft groan as he felt his bones shift to a human figure. He was tan skinned with white hair that had red at the tips. 

The men separated him and Blaze and he cried a goodbye to his friend as he was led away, Hands tied behind his back and a leather gag, a square of leather secured over his mouth by straps that snapped and tied together behind his head, Daskar was led down a long, torch-lit hallway to a room. 

In the room stood two men; one bigger than the other and more threatening. "This the one?" On of the men asked the shorter one.

"Yes," The other man replied as Daskar was forced to his knees. He noticed at the same time the man did that his side was ripped open, a couple of his ribs visible from the wound. 

"How much do you want for him?" The man asked as he examined Daskar. One of the men that brought him to this room named a price but Daskar didn't understand a word. 

"He' all yours, Viggo, but be careful, he's feisty," one of the men warned.

The man smirked, "Just the way I like them."

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and the gang meet someone new.

 

The air whipped around him as Hiccup clutched Toothless's saddle, shouting orders to the other Riders. Arrows flew past him and he could hear their deadly whistle as they pierced the air.

They had come across a large group of Hunters transporting caged dragons. Most of which were deadly Nadders but there was a white haired, who's hair changed to red depending on where Hiccup was, man in one of the cages. From what Hiccup could see, he was tall with white hair, but the cage blocked most of his view.

"Now, Toothless!" Hiccup cried. His dragon flipped itself into a barrel roll and shot three blasts of plasma, all of which meeting their targets. 

Eventually, the battle had been won by the Riders, and the team landed to finish freeing the dragons, Hiccup immediately  went to the man in the cage. His hands were bound by metal shackles and he wore a muzzle made of what looked like iron, decorated with iron in the shape of teeth.

At the sight of Hiccup, the man, who appeared to be extremely young, maybe sixteen or seventeen, scrambled to the back of his cage.

"Please," he begged, "Please, don't hurt me, sir. I've been in a lot of brawls recently, I'm really sore. Please, I'll put on a good show when I can walk properly, I swear." 

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Hiccup cooed, "I'm gonna let you go."

He signaled to Toothless, who blew a plasma blast to the lock. The lock busted and the man stood, the shackles making this difficult. 

Hiccup used one of his gadgets, the newest of them, to pick the lock. "Thank you," the man said. He stood at around five feet and ten inches tall. His hair was indeed white but tipped with a blood red color. 

"You're welcome," Hiccup replied, moving to unlock the shackles. "I'm Hiccup. Who are you?"

"I'm Daskar," the man said, shifting his body to make the unlocking process easier, "Who are they?"

"That's Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Dagur, Snotlout, and Heather. Don't worry about the dragons, they won't hurt you," Hiccup introduced.

"The humans won't hurt me either, will they?" Daskar asked, slightly hunkering down in a submissive stance. 

"Of course not," Hiccup responded, nearly finished with the shackles and moving to unbuckle the muzzle, "But they like to lay fight." 

Daskar nodded, The rest of the gang soon joined Hiccup, having freed the dragon prisoners. 

"Who's this, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. 

"I'm Daskar," the white haired man answered for him, extending his hand, "And you are?"

"Astrid," she replied, taking his hand. 

They took a minute to get introduced to one another before Tuffnut asked a question Hiccup was shocked he hadn't asked before, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Daskar shook his head, "No, but I'll find somewhere."

"Why don't you come with us?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you sure?" Daskar looked shocked, "I don't want to be a bother." 

"You won't be," Hiccup replied, "Besides, it'd be nice to have a new member of this crazy family."

"it would be an honor," Daskar said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one complete! Chapter two is just going to be chapter one but in more detail explained from Daskar's point of view, this will happen again later on but I won't do it too often. Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts (and things you'd like to see in this story), and enjoy the rest of you day! 
> 
> Check me out on Wattpad: Lunatic925   
>  (No HTTYD or RTTE fanfics there, just original stories)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna start developing a hatred for a certain werewolf, if you're not a Hunter fan.

Daskar had been on Dragon’s Edge, home of the Dragon Riders, for exactly three months. He apparently had a knack for healing, something he hadn’t known he’d possessed until he was brought to the edge. 

 

He now rode a white, grey, and black triple stryke named Tribus. The two had become inseparable since the day Daskar tamed him. Apparently, Tribus had been a friend of Sleuther’s, Dagur’s dragon, and had been causing the teens trouble. Hiccup taught Dasakr how to tame dragons and he and Tribus had quickly become friends.

 

As of now, Daskar was flying Tribus from his hut on the back of the edge. He had persuaded the teens that it’d be a good idea to have someone watching from behind the island. They’d listened to him, helping him build a two-story hut on the opposite side of the large mountain of the island. 

 

 

Daskar loved the way the wind whipped through his hair. It’d been so long since he’d been in the air before he met Tribus. Daskar was a special breed of werewolf, a breed called a Valkyrie Werewolf. His breed had wings, something he didn’t understand how his breed adapted but he never complained.

 

He wished he could fly on his own but that would risk him being seen by the Riders and he didn’t want to ruin the friendship he’d formed with the gang. 

 

“Ready, Tribus?” Daskar asked, readying himself on his back. When the dragon chirped, he lept, plummeting through the air and towards the sea. The icy black water rippled beneath him, its freezing, unforgiving grasp ready to trap him. 

 

When he was about to fall into the water, Tribus caught him. “Pressed it a little close, huh?” Daskar commented, earning a snort from the triple stryke.

 

Daskar held fast to the dragon’s horns as they neared a lone ship, far from the Edge. It sails held no decoration, disguised as a merchant’s ship. 

 

Tribus lands on the deck and Daskar jumps out of the saddle and lands on the deck, his boots keeping his feet from making noise. A Hunter, an incredibly young one at that, met him on the deck. Daskar opened his satchel and took out a bundle of papers.

 

“Make sure these get to him,” Daskar said, giving the young man the documents. When the man took them, Daskar was back in the saddle in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Will do,” as soon as the reply left the man’s lips, Daskar was in the air, headed for Dragon’s Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how short that was. I want to develop a relationship with my readers, I want you guys to have your ideas in the story too. What would guys like to see happen? If you have something like certain scenarios, plot, or character x character, let me know in the comments and I'll add what I can into the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comment your thoughts, and enjoy the rest of your day!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and the gang have began to plan.

 

 

Hiccup paced around the clubhouse, the name of the main meeting room on the Edge where the Riders shared their meals.Astrid, Heather, Dagur, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Toothless crowded in the large room. 

 

“Has anybody seen Daskar?” Hiccup asked. A chorus of “no” answered his question.

 

“Let’s just start without him and catch him up when he gets here,” Dagur suggested, “You know how he is, he’ll be here in about ten minutes.”

 

“You’re right,” Hiccup sighed. The group crowded around a table in the corner where they’d drape a brown sheet over later, when they’d finished planning, just in case they were to be attacked by those they were planning against.

 

Hiccup was in the middle of arguing with Astrid and Dagur over who should lead which group and attack from which direction when Daskar rushed into the room.

 

“Sorry I’m so late,” Daskar apologized, rushing to the table.

 

“It’s okay,”  Hiccup said.

 

“Daskar, who should lead the patrol from the north? Me or Astrid?” Dagur asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Daskar asked.

 

“When we attack the Hunters, we’re planning to come from multiple directions and attack at once. We’ve divided up into four patrols to come in from three directions. Astrid is leading Snotlout and me, Hiccup’s leading the twins, and  you’re leading Fishlegs and Heather.” Dagur explained, “Who should lead my group, me or Astrid?”

 

“Er,” Daskar replied, “Astrid, she won’t allow her personal grudges and doesn’t get hot-headed easily. Plus she has more experience with attacking the Hunters.”

 

Astrid gave Dagur a smug look, which Dagur returned with a glare. Hiccup was surprised that Dagur hadn’t retorted. 

  
“Well now that that’s settled, let’s catch Daskar up and then we’ll prepare for tomorrow,” Hiccup said.

 

The teens caught Daskar up on their plan to attack the Hunters; divide, surround and attack. And to take special care to make sure to attack a ship at the same time to be sure to keep the Hunters from capturing them.

 

“Sound good to me,” Daskar said, studying the models on the table. He seemed to be trying to memorize them, which was fine by all means to Hiccup. 

 

The Riders were losing the war after all, they couldn’t afford to lose this battle. The Hunters were able to counter their attacks, almost like they knew exactly what the Riders were planning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Two chapters in a day! Maybe a third will come out but I highly doubt it. However, I will start writing again tonight. The chapters are going to get longer (hopefully 1000+ words per chapter). Again, what do you guys want to see in the story? Comment below!
> 
> Thank you for reading, comment your thoughts, and enjoy the rest of your day!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short battle between the Riders and Hunters.

Hiccup pressed himself into the saddle, trying to get as close to Toothless as possible to get rid of any wind resistance as the night fury dove. The black dragon spread his wings slightly and used the wind to push himself into a spin.

 

“Now bud!” Hiccup shouted over the noise of battle around him. The night fury chirped and shot three blasts of impossibly hot plasma. The ship went into flames as men fled, jumping into the icy sea or using ropes to get on board other ships. 

 

A chained net came from nowhere and nearly wrapped itself around the night fury and his Rider but Hiccup leaped from Toothless’s back just in time. The net flew right where Hiccup had been the previous second and landed in the ocean. Hiccup and Toothless reconnected themselves and flew upwards to observe the battle.

 

Astrid was attacking from Stormfly’s back, covering Dagur and Snotlout, who fought closer to the ship. The twins, who Hiccup had led into battle but had taken a mind of their own, were making a wall of gas that Hiccup was sure would leave the Hunters stunned for a moment or two. Fishlegs was paired with Heather. Meatlug spewed hot balls of lava onto the decks, riddling them with holes, and Windshear used her tail to ruin masts. 

 

But one thing was evident in all of the Dragon Riders; fatigue was wearing on all of them. 

 

“Regroup,” Hiccup shouted the command, surprised that the Riders had even heard him over the Hunters’ cries of battle. 

 

Once the gang was above the clouds and out of reach of the Hunters, Hiccup asked, “How much longer do you think you guys can keep this up?”

 

“Not too much longer,” Astrid answers, “I don’t think Stormfly has much energy left in her.”

 

The other Riders answered with similar issues, mostly fatigue. They’d been fighting since before the sun rose, having sprung a surprise attack on the Hunters.

 

Hiccup examined the Riders; Heather looked worn completely out, Astrid was in no better condition. Snotlout and the twins looked like they were going to pass out while Fishlegs and Dagur looked okay.

 

Then it dawned on him, “Where’s Daskar?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get too descriptive during this one but the next battle will definitely give you guys more of the feeling of being there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comment your thoughts, and enjoy the rest of your day!


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the battle.

 

Daskar landed on the ship when Hiccup called for a regroup. Hunters rushed around him and he sprang out of Tribus’s saddle. The Hunters wasted no time cuffing him and securing chains around Tribus. Daskar winced as the men muzzled the triple stryke. 

 

“Fuck this up, dog,” Ryker snarled as he came from under the deck, “And you can kiss Seth goodbye.” 

 

Daskar nodded as a muzzle was being secured behind his head. Seth was his best friend, even more so than Blaze had been, from gladiating that Viggo had taken to ensure that Daskar wouldn’t disobey. 

 

A grin crept into Ryker’s lips, “Good. Let’s get this over with.”

  
  


Now, about ten minutes after Ryker had threatened Seth’s life, he had screamed for the Riders, Ryker now holding a blade to his neck, one hand holding his tied hands behind his back to make the situation look real. 

 

Tribus had been sedated, much to Daskar’s concern, and was now being dragged under deck while the Riders made an aerial audience. 

 

“Let him go, Ryker,” Hiccup called from his night fury’s back.

 

“I will,” Ryker said, “When you give us the Dragon Eye.”

 

“Burn in Hell!” Snotlout called from Hookfang’s back, now set ablaze.

 

Ryker chuckled coldly and his toothed blade pressed harder against Daskar’s neck. He felt a stinging and then a hot, sticky liquid began to cover his skin, running down his neck. It brought him back to his time as a gladiator when his throat got cut in fights and panic coursed through him like lightning. He struggled against Ryker, making the situation become real. 

 

Daskar hadn’t been panicking until that point, he was a great actor. But once Ryker cut his throat, the fear and traumatizing events of the ring reentered Daskar and he felt like he was about to be killed. 

 

He could see his reflection of terror cross Tuffnut’s face and the next thing Daskar knew, a wooden cylinder decorated with gold was dropped from the sky and landed on the deck.

 

Without warning, Ryker released him. Daskar stumbled forward and fell on his hands and knees. Then there was a sudden pain on the back of his head and Daskar’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Stay tuned for more! Please comment your suggestions for what you want to see in the book, I'll try my hardest to put your ideas in the story!
> 
> Thank you for reading, comment your thoughts, and enjoy the rest of your day!


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daskar's injuries are worse than Gothi thought and she had to put him in a deep sleep to help him heal. During that sleep, Daskar gets some strange dreams.

 

Daskar came to in an unfamiliar bedroom. It was lit with candles and smelled strongly of herbs and potions. There was short, old woman at the door, her back to him. She clutched a staff in one hand and the door handle in the other. There was a figure in the open door that Daskar thought he recognized but wasn’t sure.

 

“Hiccup?” Daskar croaked. The old lady and the figure’s head snapped towards him and Daskar tried to sit up. The old lady, with a speed that shouldn’t have been possible for her to acquire, moved to his bedside and put her free hand on his chest to gently push him back down. 

 

Grabbing a piece of parchment from the desk beside Daskar, she wrote something down and showed it to him. “I can’t read Norse,” Daskar explained, “Can you do it in Latin? I can also read English, French, and Spanish if that helps.”

 

The lady showed the parchment to the figure, who had come inside the room, the door was still open and sunlight poured into the room. 

 

“Don’t move yet,” the figure, Daskar now knew was in fact Hiccup, “You’ve lost a lot of blood and you hit your head on the deck.”

 

“But I feel fine,” Daskar protested, wincing as his head suddenly pulsed with a blinding ache.    
  


The old lady wrote more on the parchment and HIccup read it off to him, “Lay back down, I’ll make something to put you back to sleep.”

 

Daskar laid back down, deciding that following the elderly human’s orders would be for the best. “Gothi, how long do you think he’ll need to rest?” Hiccup asked.

 

The woman held up two fingers, “Two days?” Hiccup guessed. The woman shook her head, “Two weeks?”

 

The elder nodded, “Why?” Daskar exclaimed. Gothi wrote more on the paper and Hiccup read it off, “She says you have a bad wound on the back of your head and with how jagged Ryker’s blade is, the cut on your neck is really nasty.”

 

“O-oh,” Daskar stuttered. He knew that he’d heal faster than humans, but maybe the break would be good for him. 

 

Gothi wrote more things down and Hiccup read it to him, “She says that in three days you can leave her hut but you can’t go back to the Edge until she gives further notice. She wants to check in on you every day to make sure you’re not getting an infection. And no sudden movements.”

 

“Okay,” Daskar said in a distant voice. His mind was elsewhere, on Seth. Seth was a packmate that Viggo had captured as leverage when Daskar had first “joined” the Hunters. Seth had also been a gladiator but had escaped. Daskar tried to follow him and had failed.

 

“We’re leaving for the Edge in a few days to get some personal things. I’ll get you some clothes while we’re there and then we’ll be coming right back to Berk. We’ll only be gone two days and we should be back around sundown of the second day,” Hiccup added, headed for the door. 

 

Gothi wrote more on the parchment and handed it to Daskar to read. “Oh, I didn’t think you could write in French since you were having Hiccup translate for you,” Daskar said as he began to read. “ Prenez ceci, c'est une potion de sommeil. Vous devez vous reposer pour que vos blessures guérissent.” (Take this, it's a sleep potion. You must rest for your wounds to heal it'.) 

 

Gothi then handed him a small bottle that contained a greenish colored liquid.  _ Bottoms up,  _ Daskar thought and tipped the bottle back. The liquid had no taste, and for that Daskar was thankful. 

 

Drowsiness washed over Daskar faster than he’d expected and he laid himself back down against the pillow.

 

Had the bed been this soft before? Maybe the old woman wasn’t  _ as _ bad as some of the Rider’s stories told. Closing his eyes, Daskar drifted off into a peaceless sleep.

 

His dreams were plagued by memories rather than dreams but his mind altered them into the types of horror stories his older brothers would scare him with.

 

_ Daskar was leaping up onto the stone, hard wall of the ring. It was stained with blood splatters and Daskar knew that the guards were going to get bucks, rags, and mops for the gladiators to clean it up with. He was fighting Blaze again, but they were playing around at the moment. They weren’t tearing each other apart, no flesh torn, no broken bones or bruises.  _

 

_ But then Daskar noticed something; despite the smile the viewers often mistook for snarls on their faces, teasing words never left either of their mouths. There were no human viewers, just more werewolves. Some were angelic, like him, and were soaring and diving above the caged roof of the dome, claws slashing at each other, profanities leaving  _ their  _ mouths. Drops of blood rained down on them, marking Daskar’s white fur red but not having much effect on the red parts of him. The blood didn’t effect Blaze at all, his fur was already a deep fiery red in color. _

 

_ Blaze suddenly lunged at him, claws raking down his left side and blood began to seep into his fur, adding to the red splatters from above. “Traitor!” Blaze howled. It was then that the sound kicked in. Previously there had been no sound in his dream, but with Blaze’s howl, the other wolves’ barks and snarls joined.  _

 

_ Daskar yelped, more in surprise than pain. Blaze had wounded him before, but not because he’d wanted to. “You left me!” Blaze screeched, “You left  _ us _!” _

 

_ “Who’s us?” Daskar didn’t say that. His body did. Daskar didn’t order his body to but it did. _

 

_ “You’ve forgotten already?” Blaze snarled, aiming a blow at Daskar’s face. Daskar ducked and awkwardly hopped to the side then leaped behind Blaze, “Terra, Seth, Aspen, Gylda, Doe,  _ me _.” _

 

_ Blaze listed more names but Daskar only heard “me”. Taking as much control as he could, Daskar spoke, “Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you.” _

 

_ “Really now?” Blaze’s voice was icy and cruel.  _

 

_ “Yes,” Daskar hollered. He leaped up, unfolding his wings and moving them in a large flap to get himself off the ground. Blaze wasn’t winged so he couldn’t follow him. Suddenly, the wolves around them that had been fighting each other and watching the fights were on top of the cage. They stuck their paws and snouts between the thick chains that made up the dome above the stone dip that made up the ring. The wolves’ claws and teeth glistened in the sun, making them look more deadly than they actually were.  _

 

_ “It doesn’t seem like it,” Blaze said, whipping around and leaping at Daskar. Daskar tried to fly upwards but the shredding mess of claws and teeth kept him from going anywhere. It was getting loud and he wished to Fenris that the sound would disappear again but it only got louder. Blaze’s claws raked down Daskar’s flank and he kicked out, hitting Blaze’s snout with his back paw. Red poured out of the other wolf’s nose.  _

 

_ Blaze’s quiet yelp was louder than the surrounding noise became just under unbearable. Daskar looked around and the sources of the sound. The pelts, orange, red, brown, tan, white, brown, black, grey, and more colors flashed around behind the claws and teeth. The colors weaving and the sound got to be too much for Daskar and he screeched, “Why are we fighting?” _

 

_ Then Daskar realized something; Blaze would never actually attack him and the chaos above was not possible. He tried to wake up but he couldn’t. Then he remembered the drug. “Wait!” Daskar shouted and everything stopped. He dropped back onto his paws and Blaze seemed to relax. The chaos above him faded and the wolves went back to circling the dome and quietly fighting each other.  _

 

_ Blaze cocked his head to the side as if they hadn’t just been trying to tear each other’s throats out.  _

 

_ “Do you remember that old legend?” Daskar asked. _

 

_ “Which one?” Replied the fire colored wolf _

 

_ “The one about werewolves being able to walk in human’s dreams,” Daskar said. _

 

_ “Yeah. Why?” Blaze answered. _

 

_ “How do you do it?” Daskar responded, sitting down. _

 

_ Blaze followed his movements, “You just have to focus on the human, think about them hard enough, and soon you’ll find yourself walking in their mind. But why do you need to use it?”  _

 

_ “This is a dream,” Daskar said. When Blaze looked confused he continued, “The man that bought me a while back stole Seth and is holding him in order to make me do what he wants. He has me spying for him on a group called the Dragon Riders. A couple of days ago there was a battle between the Dragon Riders and the Dragon Hunters, the tribe of the man that bought me. I was injured very badly and taken to the Dragon Riders’ tribe’s healer. She gave me a sleeping potion and now I’m dreaming.” _

 

_ “I am too,” Blaze said before quickly following it up with, “I’m so sorry. I only fought you because I thought you chose to leave. There are rumors that you were given the option to leave and that you took it.” _ __   
  


_ Daskar nodded and stood, Blaze stood as well. He padded over to the large red wolf and laid his head on his shoulder. He felt Blaze's snout rest on his back and he spoke, “It was good to see you, even though the fighting wasn’t fun.” _

 

_ “I’m glad you’re doing okay,” Blaze replied, “I hope to see you soon, and in a good circumstance.” _

 

_ “Goodbye now. I’m going to try to get into that human’s dream,” Daskar said, backing away from his friend. “Tell everybody I said hello and that I wish them well.” _ __   
  


_ “I will,” Blaze said, turning and beginning to walk to the doors where the gladiating wolves were kept. He paused, looked over his shoulder, and called, “Please help us if you can.” _

 

_ Daskar closed his eyes, the image of his fiery coated friend becoming a blur.  _

  
  


_ When Daskar opened his eyes, he was in a bedchamber. He was in human form, completely naked, and tied by his hands and ankles on a wooden table. _

 

_ “Hello, my dear wolf,” a sickly smooth, slightly accented voice greeted him, “It’s good to see you’re awake.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while! School has been kicking my ass with end of the year testing and some family issues. Be prepared for long gaps between chapters (maybe a few days to a week). Thank y'all for reading!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a smut between Daskar and our favorite Hunter! I warned y'all.

_ Daskar looked around. The bedchamber was lit by a lantern that sat on the desk in the corner. There was a bed covered in furs placed in the back corner. Daskar guessed that he was in the center of the room. _

 

_ “Just woke up?” Daskar asked. He wasn’t in Gothi’s hut. Had there been an attack and Viggo had stolen him?  _

 

_ “You were tranquilized during a battle,” Viggo explained, “So I’m taking this opportunity to have fun with you.” _

 

What’s the worst he could do? _ Daskar thought. Little did he know that his question would be answered. _

 

_ “Tell me, wolf,” Viggo seemed to have a liking for that name, ‘“How great is your knowledge?” _

 

_ “My knowledge of what exactly?” Daskar asked, trying to get a better view of the human. The man had his back turned to the werewolf tied to the table and was examining a shelf Daskar couldn’t see. _

 

_ “Your knowledge in general,” the dark-haired human replied. He had a thin metal rod and a large metal ring and a leather ring in his hand _

 

_ “Well, I have knowledge of a lot of things. My knowledge is based off of experience and stories I’ve been told and taught,” Daskar explained as Viggo stepped closer to him. He didn’t know what the instruments Viggo had chosen were for, but he knew that he wouldn’t like what they would do. “Take fighting for example. I can take down the largest of werewolves, being quite big myself, but I can’t take down a dragon. Not because I don’t have the physical ability, I just don’t have the experience and practice needed to perfect such a task.” _

 

_ Viggo hummed in what Daskar could only describe as satisfaction. The human had approached the table and was stroking Daskar’s cock to life by giving it long and slow strokes and a few licks. Daskar hummed, holding back a moan. Werewolves were extremely sensitive and Daskar hadn’t gotten off for a while.  _

 

_ “Do you like that?” Viggo asked, picking up the metal rod from where he’d placed it and the rings on the table beside Daskar. _

 

_ “It feels nice,” Daskar replied, “But I know you have more in store for me.” _

 

_ “I do,” Viggo replied, oiling the rod before placing it at the tip of Daskar’s cock.  _

 

_ “Wait!” Daskar exclaimed.  _

 

_ Viggo halted, much to the werewolf’s surprise. “This is a dream.” _

 

_ “I am aware of that,” Viggo said, “But how are you?” _

 

_ “I’m fucking myself by saying this,” Daskar responded, “But when your brother slit my throat and hit me on the back of my head, it fucked me up. I woke up on Berk and their healer gave me something to knock me out. At the moment, I can’t wake up.” _ __   
  


_ “Ah, so I have the ability to make this a living hell for you hmm?” Viggo purred. _

_   
_ _ “Yes,” Daskar said, his yellow eyes meeting the human’s dark ones, “I want you to make sure I remember this.” _

 

_ “Such a good whore,” Viggo smirked. _

 

_ “Call me what you will,” Daskar said, “But I want to have fun with you with no trace of it.” _

 

_ “I do like the way you think, wolf,” Viggo purred, pushing the rod into Daskar’s urethra. He winced at the sensation of it. It burned but felt so good at the same time. Viggo pushed it deeper, and Daskar could feel it hitting his prostate.  _

 

_ His back arched and he pulled at his restraints. A moan escaped his lips and the human smirked. He clipped the leather ring together just under the head of the werewolf’s cock, keeping the road pressed against the bundle of nerves. _

 

_ “Don’t hold anything back, dear,” Viggo teased, “Nobody can hear you.”  _

 

_ “I know,” Daskar replied.  _

 

_ Viggo teased the werewolf more before lubing a toy made of leather covered wood and slowly sliding it into him. Daskar moaned when Viggo started pumping it. The human moved the toy faster and faster until Daskar could feel an orgasm readying in him. His toes curled and he exclaimed, “I-I’m gonna!” _

_   
_ _ Viggo stopped all motions with the toy and began pumping Daskar. Just as the orgasm started, Viggo pulled his hand away and Daskar began bucking his hips, his length hitting nothing but the air. Viggo returned his hand to Daskar’s cock when the orgasm faded and proceeded to overstimulate him.  _

 

_ Daskar’s back arched higher than before and his hands balled into fists while his toes curled. “Please!” He shouted. _

 

_ “Please what?” Viggo said, pumping him faster. Daskar was so sensitive and Viggo’s touch hurt so much. _

 

_ “Please stop,” Daskar cried. _

 

_ Viggo took hold of the toy and angled it so it hit his prostate. Daskar began crying no words, just shouts. He was afraid that soon tears would escape his eyes at how much pain Viggo was bringing him. Then a thought crossed his mind,  _ what if he could make Viggo take a liking to him by playing as a weak pet? 

 

_ “S’il vous plaît,” Daskar moaned. Maybe if he proved to be a linguist then Viggo would be more pleased with him. _

 

_ Viggo hummed, “Oui, oui, au bon moment, mon cher loup.” _

 

_ “Viggo,” Daskar whined. The human hummed in response. “Please, you’re hurting me.”  _

 

_ “I know, pet,” Viggo purred.  _

 

_ “Do you like hurting me? Hurting people?” Daskar asked, genuinely curious. _

 

_ Viggo thought for a minute, slowly moving the rod in and out of him. It burned his cock, a strange sensation spread through what seemed like his veins.  _

 

_ Then the human spoke, “I do. But for a reason I can’t fathom, I enjoy you.” _

 

_ “Me?” Daskar winced. _

 

_ “Yes,” the human replied, “Now hush and let me have my fun with you.”  _

 

_ Daskar nodded. “Words, pup.” _

 

_ “Y-yes sir,” Daskar said, his words becoming a cry as Viggo tilted the rod to his prostate. _

 

_ Then Viggo’s lips were on Daskar’s neck. Somehow during the act, Viggo had disappeared and returned with a red hot iron. Daskar was flipped onto his stomach. _

 

_ “Now time for my fun, wolf,” Viggo said. Daskar heard some of the human’s armor clang onto the floor as he tore it off. Daskar felt the toy leave him and be replaced by something bigger, Viggo’s cock. _

 

_ After a bit of Viggo fucking him and Daskar moaning, whimpering, and screaming, Daskar spoke, “Tie my hands behind my back and let’s go to the bed.” _

 

_ Much to the werewolf’s surprise, the human obeyed him. Viggo cuffed him with what felt like arm guards connected by chains. _

 

_ Then they were on the bed, Viggo was laying with his back propped on some pillows and Daskar was straddling his hips. He slowly pushed down onto the human’s cock. What was fascinating to Daskar was that Viggo’s cock was almost the size of a werewolf’s. Daskar’s was much bigger but Viggo seemed to haven’t noticed.  _

 

_ He rode him for a while before he felt himself getting close to orgasm. This was strange, as usually, werewolves went on for hours, sometimes a complete night before they finished mating. They’d only been at this for maybe three hours and he was already close. “I-I’m gonna.” _ __   
  


_ “Go ahead,” Viggo said, finishing himself. There was a twitch of his dick and Daskar felt hot liquid inside him and ropes of white liquid shot from his cock.  _

 

_ Daskar slumped off the human, panting. “Dragon riding has done me well.” _

 

_ They shared a laugh. “So it has,” Viggo said.  _

 

_ Daskar laid there until he awoke, being held in Viggo’s arms. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took a whiles to write but I'm glad it's done. I need some practice with that I know and I will definitely do more practice with it and hopefully said practice will make perfect permanent. Let me know if y'all wanna see more of this kind of stuff because I would be glad to write it! 
> 
> Big plans for those two coming up later so be ready for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daskar and Gothi have chat when he wakes up.

 

Daskar awoke with two things; a headache despite feeling well rested, and a hard dick. It was very easy to remember just what exactly gave him this. 

 

He looked to the bedside to see Gothi grinning like a fool. She scribbled something onto a piece of parchment, “Sleep well?” Written in French. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Daskar’s face was red as a tomato. 

 

“How are you feeling?” She wrote. 

  
“Very well rested. I don’t hurt anymore. How long was I out?” Daskar asked. 

 

“Three days,” wrote the old woman, “And you’re completely healed. I don’t know what you are but I know you’ll do Berk a hell of good.”

 

“Of course,” Daskar replied, “But may I return to the Edge?”

 

“At dawn, yes,” Gothi scribbled. “But I want you to eat something and take some herbs with you for your headache.”

 

As if on cue, a pain pounded in the back of Daskar’s head. “Thanks, Gothi.”

 

She smiled, nodded, and went about wrapping some herbs up for him to use. He recognized poppy seeds being among them but he didn’t notice much more.

 

In attempt to will his hardness away, Daskar began to think of fighting. He thought of the first dream, of fighting Blaze. He allowed the chaos to fill his mind, the blood, the snarls, the teeth, the claws, just the fighting in general. He recalled the stone walls that made his prison, shared with other wolves. It had been his home. 

 

_ Home _ , Daskar thought. What was home? Was it his pack? What about the gladiators, was it them? Could it even be people? Was it a place?  _ What is home? _

 

“Hey, Gothi,” Daskar began. She nodded to show that she’d heard him. “What’s home?”   
  


The old healer thought for a moment before scribbling something down on the parchment. “Home is the place you belong.”

  
“Is it a place?” Daskar asked, “Or is it the people?” 

 

Gothi smiled, “Home is what you make it,” she wrote.

 

“Something I’ll have to find on my own, huh?” Daskar replied, standing.

 

The healer nodded, handed him the bundle of herbs with instructions to take a certain amount twice a day, and whacked him on his backside affectionately. 

 

“See you soon,” Daskar said in goodbye.

 

The old healer pinched the bridge of her nose, shook her head, and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with testing (thank God that's over!), family drama, you know, that great stuff. I'm going to definitely update more here because I love this story so much! Also, what do you guys want to see in this story? Any certain scene, ? relationship, or a character ? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daskar has healed and Hiccup lets him back in the sky.

 

Two weeks had passed since Daskar woke up. Two days after waking up he was able to go back to Dragon’s Edge. Ten days after that and the werewolf had completely healed. Of course the short time that it had taken Daskar to heal had raised a couple of eyebrows but Daskar just said that he was a quick healer.

 

Hiccup refused to let him work on any of the defenses except to help cement them and fetch things. He mostly cooked and did housework while he healed.

 

“I think it’s about time I was able to get back in the air,” Daskar said as the Riders ate the meal Daskar had cooked. It was roasted mutton with green beans and mashed potatoes. 

 

“Agreed,” Snotlout and the twins hollered in unison. 

 

“Maybe next week,” Hiccup said.

 

“Come on, H,” Tuffnut whined, “Let the man get in the sky, would ya?”

 

“Yeah,” Snotlout agreed, “After all, he needs to get the strength he lost over the past couple weeks back.”

 

After a little more arguing and reasoning, Hiccup finally agreed to let Daskar get back in the saddle and fly. 

 

Daskar smiled. It’d been a while since he’d reported back to Viggo. Surely, even though the man didn’t care about him or his well being in the slightest, he’d want to know that his spy was still going to be able to give him information.    
  


“I’ll go on a little night run if you don’t care,” Daskar announced to nobody in particular.

 

“Want company?” Heather offered. If maybe she were someone a little more dense and didn’t have internal experience with the Hunters, he’d accept her offer. Or maybe that would be too risky. 

 

“I’m okay,” Daskar politely declined, “I think it’d be best if Tribus and I went out alone for some bonding. After all, he has been stuck on the ground since the incident. But thank you.”

 

Heather smiled, “Anytime.”

 

The meal continued, Daskar wolfed down his food (pun intended) in a hurry to get into the sky. When he’d finished eating, he stood, raced for the door, and leaped off the walkway with a battle screech.

 

Hiccup gave Tribus, who was curled in the corner with Toothless, a look. The dragon puffed and raced after its rider.

 

Daskar was suddenly clutched from the deathly fall he was in and thrown into the air. With practiced ease, he landed perfectly onto his dragon’s bare back. The wind felt amazing in Daskar’s hair and around his body. It was a freedom he never imagined he’d ever be able to achieve. Especially not in the Ring, or on Viggo’s ship. 

 

Speaking of which, where would he even find Viggo? Would he have to wait for the next attack and then follow and map Viggo’s fleet to mark possible meeting places? And could he even do that? Could Daskar really continue to betray the Riders?

 

_ It’s not betraying if you were never loyal, _ the evil little part of his brain told him.

 

But they’d saved his life, he owed them.

 

_ You’d have healed perfectly fine on your own,  _ the part screamed. 

 

Daskar had no come back to that. Maybe it was right; maybe the Riders had just wasted time and resources on him. After all, Gothi’s herbal wrap was still locked up in his chest at the foot of his bed. 

 

Then he saw three puffs of smoke make their way into the night, one seconds behind the other. It was a signal fire, one that Viggo’s men used to contact their spies. 

 

“Down, there,” Daskar whispered, “Be ready to strike at my signal.”   
  


Tribus gave a quiet chirp and landed smoothly on the island. Daskar straightened up on the Triple Stryke’s back.

“‘Bout time you came,” One of the four men growled in a laughing tone.

 

“Sorry,” There was no apology in Daskar’s tone, “The slash on my throat and my broken skull took a couple weeks to heal. Be thankful the Riders are weak and this is a good opportunity to attack.”

 

“Oh?” The second man asked

 

“Yes,” Daskar snarled, “They are weak. The defenses are still being built. I haven’t been able to sabotage any because Hiccup is keeping me on the ground. Or at least he was. I’ve convinced him I’m just a quick healing human, not a winged werewolf. The south side of the island, also the backside, will have weak defenses as I will be helping to build them. Target the middle of the wall with catapult and cannon fire.”

 

“Machinery won’t be the only thing used in the attacks,” the third man sneered, “Krogan’s brought Flyers.”

 

_ Fuck! _ Daskar thought. It would be hard to beat them and not hurt the dragons. Too bad Hiccup was a dragon lover. 

 

“Even better,” Daskar forced the words out of his mouth, “Hiccup’s a dragon softy. He wouldn’t dare hurt the beasts.”

 

“Of course not!” The men shared a laugh, Daskar forced one. 

 

“Oh, Viggo’s been a’ wantin’ to speak to ya,” the fourth man said.

  
Daskar raised an eyebrow, “What for?”

 

“Some dream,” the second man huffed, “Says he thinks you can help him decipher it.”

 

Daskar sighed, not wanting to think of what decipher meant in this term, “Where’s his ship?” 

 

“Oh he ain’t on no ship no more, wolf,” the first man explained. He tossed Daskar a map, “That’ll show you where he is. Come alone if you know what’s good for you. The place is heavily guarded but they all know to let the dog in.”

 

Daskar was off Tribus, in wolf form, and on top of the man with his teeth at his neck and wings defensively displayed. “Do I  _ look  _ like a  _ dog  _ to you?” 

 

The man gulped, “N-no.”   
  


“Damn right I don’t,” Daskar growled. 

 

The other men had their weapons drawn. Daskar gave the man’s cheek a scratch and leaped off him. 

 

“Tell Viggo I will see to it that we meet in the next month, and not to attack for at least that long. The Riders are growing suspicious,” Daskar barked, turned and crouching, preparing for flight. 

 

He’d tucked the map away in the saddle bag that always remained strapped onto Tribus. “Come,” he ordered the dragon.

 

They took flight at the same time and once they were away from the island, Dakar switched to a human form with wings long enough to remount Tribus, then they folded back into his body. 

 

When the two got back to the Edge, Daskar raced into his hut, threw on a pair of cloth trouser, and leaped into bed. 

 

He was almost asleep when there was a knock at his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Two chapters posted in one day, granted it's been a while since I've posted. That's gonna change; I'm going to start working on chapters more and I want to have at least 5 done in the next four weeks. So by June 27, 2019, I will have this book updated to 15 chapters including the prologue. Can't wait to do more on this! I love all of y'all and thanks for the lack of negative attention on this book. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather gets suspicious.

Heather knew something was up with that white haired beauty. Something was off and she was determined to get to the bottom of it, but she couldn’t follow him. She didn’t want to raise concern to the Riders and embarrass herself if she was wrong. 

 

So instead she waited. She had mounted Windshear and went on a patrol of the island, checking every nook and cranny and being sure to take special attention to the area of the base that was yet to be protected by a defensive wall. 

  
She saw the light colored streak that must have been Tribus blur across the sky and straight outside Daskar’s hut. The lantern hanging above his door illuminated his naked figure. 

 

Raising an eyebrow at the lack of clothes, she couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was. Every inch of his skin was toned with muscle lurking beneath. His strange yellow eyes shimmered gold in the light and his hair was illuminated in a light golden color. 

 

He reached into his hair and ruffled it, causing two, fairly large feathers to fall out. Daskar’s eyes slightly widened and he grabbed them before they could hit the wooden deck. 

 

She waited a few minutes after Daskar disappeared inside the hut before she knocked. 

 

“Come in!” A voice called from inside. 

 

And so she did, pushing open the door and closing it behind her. 

 

“Hey, Heather,” Daskar smiled from his bed. He’d sat up and partially thrown the covers off to reveal light brown cloth pants. So he’d dressed?

 

“Hey, Daskar,” she returned his warm smile, feeling a little flirtatiousness float into it.

 

“Wha-um,” Daskar tried to speak. Usually he was eloquently spoken, so maybe he  _ had  _  been doing something. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh I just wanted to check in on you and see how your flight went,” Heather lied, “Make sure you didn’t hurt yourself or anything.”

 

“Nah, I’m alright,” Daskar replied, a hint of seductiveness tainted his voice, “Are you?”

 

“Could be better,” Heather said. The corner of Daskar’s mouth ghosted into a smirk and he tossed his legs over the side of the bed, patting the spot beside him.

 

She took the invitation and the chat turned into flirting before their lips connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said I got two chapters posted in one day? I had some errands I had to run, got home, and went to sleep. Here’s that other chapter I’m sorry y’all.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters decide to do a quick attack on the Edge and Daskar makes sure to test Viggo’s patience

When Daskar awoke, Heather was gone, and thank Fenris for it. He had no feelings for the raven haired human but sex was the only way he could think of to keep her from asking questions. He preferred men anyway.

 

He threw on a tunic and went to the meeting house for breakfast before taking off with the group to go to Dark Deep, a half-a-day’s flight, for more stone for the defense wall.

 

When they returned, there was, of course, a fleet of eight ships awaiting them, attacking the front of the base.

 

“Motherfucker!” Daskar screamed. Since he wasn’t carrying anything, he had Tribus dive. They easily sank two ships before the Hunters really noticed the Riders.

 

He’d told Viggo not to attack for at least a month to avoid suspicion. He’d just went out the previous night and then the Hunters attacked the next morning? Soon somebody was going to connect the dots.

 

Tribus aimed a blast for the mast of a ship and did a barrel roll to avoid a blazing rock. As he whipped by the ship, Tribus’s tail flicking out and injecting his deadly venom into everything possible, Daskar caught Viggo’s eye.

 

“So the bastard joins his men in battle!” Daskar yelled to the scarred-faced man.

 

“What kind of leader would I be if I didn’t? Viggo called back.

 

“How many of these dumbasses are yours?” Daskar asked, flying over the ship and moving around to avoid arrows, “None, exactly. So I guess you’re not leader here, huh? Johann’s made you his bitch! And what a shame for it too, you were a very strong, independent man.”

  
And with a new fury sparked into the human on the ship, Daskar flew off, having done enough provokation. To no surprise at all, arrow had begun to be aimed at him alone.

 

 _Waste your ammunition,_ Daskar thought. Tribus flapped his wings and shifted his weight, tucking his wings in as he did so to do a barrel roll.

 

As soon as the Riders had finished dumping the rocks from Dark Deep on the Edge they joined Daskar. In a matter of a couple of hours, and the Rider’s dragons nearly out of fire, they had sank four of the eight ships.

 

Krogan called a retreat and the Fliers immediately began to fly away from the edge, picking up ropes attached to the ships, and carrying them through the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a second chapter because I feel bad about not posted two like I said I would the other day! Love y’all
> 
> Second/Edited end note: This chapter was previously titled Chapter Twelve by mistake but it's fixed now.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daskar has a new training plan and Heather shares her suspicions.

“Maybe we should start attacking more,” Astrid suggested.

 

“With what resources?” Asked Hiccup. 

 

“Dragons,” Astrid argued, “Besides I’m sure you could come up with some pretty impressive strategies.”

 

The Riders were in the meeting house, arguing over whether or not they would attack the hunters. Everybody but Hiccup and Heather thought that attacking the Hunters would be a good idea.

 

“But why would we want to do that?” Heather asked, “It’s better to play on the defense.”   
  


“Yes, when you have resources,” Daskar answered. Everyone in the room looked at him, “Berk and the Edge both are strong but we don’t have very many resources and it’s making us weak. Hell, we can’t even get our defense wall built without another attack and we all know how long it takes to repair the damages and continue to build on it. After a while we get too exhausted to do it. If the Hunters continue to attack at the rate they are they’re going to wear us out and gain the upper hand.”   
  


“We don’t have resources but you want us to attack?” Hiccup asked.

 

“We don’t have resources enough to continue to repair our defenses at the rate the Hunters attack,” Daskar replied. “But we could train the Edge’s dragons to follow commands and attack.”   
  


“He doesn’t have a bad idea, Hiccup,” Astrid said.

 

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, “Okay we can try that.”

  
  


Hiccup had split the Riders into two groups; one that worked on the defense wall and the other to try out the idea of training dragons. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Dagur, Astrid, and Fishlegs worked on the wall while Hiccup, Heather, and Daskar trained the dragons.

 

So far Daskar had a dark blue Nadder tamed and allowing him to ride on its back. He’d also trained it to fire on command and at targets. Hiccup had trained Night Terrors on large formations to frighten Hunters that didn’t know of the small creatures and Terrible Terrors to steal weapons. Heather was working on a Monstrous Nightmare, having tamed and ridden it, to light ships on fire. They’d also harvested a lot of Nightmare gel from it and a few other Nightmares. 

 

“I think this might actually work,” Hiccup said. It was almost night.

 

“It will,” Daskar promised. “Should we go check on the others?” 

 

“Probably,” Hiccup replied. 

 

“I hope Astrid kept them somewhat under control,” Heather said.

 

“You and me both,” Daskar responded, mounting Tribus. 

 

Once all three had mounted their dragons they took off in a race to the backside of the Edge.

 

When they got there they saw that the wall had been completely built and reinforcement posts were being put into place. 

 

“Hey guys,” Snotlout called, “How’d training go?”   
  


“Pretty good actually, I think we could be ready for an attack in a few days,” Hiccup replied, “How’s the wall?”

 

“It’s nearly finished,” Astrid answered for Snotlout. 

 

“Need any help?” Daskar asked. 

 

“Nope!” Astrid replied.

 

“I’m going to go ahead and get dinner started then,” Daskar shouted and then he was off, headed for the kitchen.

 

It was then that Heather spoke, “Guys, I think there’s something up with Daskar.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! I've got 12/15 parts written. Don't worry, the 15th part won't be the end of the book I promise. I'm gonna have those 15 parts (including the prologue) written by June 27, 2019 like I said.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daskar and Tuffnut do a little chatting.

 

Daskar sensed an uncomfortableness at dinner. He knew the attack was too soon after he went to see the Hunters. Also, Heather had came to him just as soon as he got back into his hut, had she seen him?

 

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Heather and Astrid stayed behind to help clean up. Daskar made sure to be the last to leave save for Hiccup, who was studying a map, and Heather and Astrid who cleaned. 

 

“Hey, Daskar,” a voice called. 

 

“Oh, hey, Tuffnut,” Daskar said once he realized who it was coming out of the darkness and onto the wooden walkway.

 

“Where you headed?” Tuffnut asked in the most suspicious tone he could manage.

 

“Uh… To my hut?” It sounded more like a question than an answer.

 

“Oh yeah?” Tuffnut’s brows raised, “How do I know you’re not lying?”   
  


“First off; why would I lie? And second; what do you want to do, fuck me in my bed until we pass out?”

 

“Actually that second option sounds pretty fun actually.”   
  
Daskar chuckled, “Yeah you can sleep in my bed but you can’t fuck me.”

 

“Awww,” Tuffnut whined. 

 

“Is that really such a disappointment?” Daskar asked. 

 

“Yes,” Tuffnut answered.

 

Daskar shook his head and went to his hut, Tuffnut in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. I don’t know what past me was thinking when they wrote this. I just finished chapter fourteen and went to post it but I wanted to make sure that chapter thirteen was posted. I tried to add some onto it but it didn’t really line up with chapter fourteen and lord knows I’m too lazy to redo that chapter.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more of hanging out between Tuffnut and Daskar but something pretty peculiar happens at the end.

 

Tuffnut was disappointed at the lack of sex. Heather had told them that it was really good and kept her mind off of what she had been there for. 

When he awoke, Daskar had already left and Tribus was gone too. Tuffnut got dressed and exited Daskar’s hut, nearly running into Heather and Astrid as he did so. 

  
“What were you doing in Daskar’s hut?” Astrid asked.

“I spent the night. I tried to fuck him but he said no so we just slept. Big disappointment too, after what Heather told us about it.” Tuffnut answered.

Heather rolled her eyes, “So you tried to sleep with a potential enemy?”

“You’re one to talk, you fucked him,” Tuffnut retorted. 

Astrid laughed and Heather glared at her before they both walked to wherever it was they had been heading. 

Tuffnut couldn’t help but notice the small dot on the horizon, flying towards the Edge. He stood there, staring at it, until he realized it was Daskar.

“Hey, D!” he called once Tribus landed.

“Hey Tuffnut,” Daskar said, yawning.

“How early did you leave?” Tuffnut asked.

“Too early. I couldn’t sleep,” Daskar replied, dismounting the Triple Stryke. 

“I think Heather made breakfast a while ago, I just saw her and Astrid going away from the main house. Wanna go grab a bite?” Tuffnut suggested.

“Sure, I’m starving,” Daskar replied. 

They walked to the main hut and made small talk. Heather had made a full breakfast but only a little bit of it was left as most of the Riders had already beaten them to it. 

Daskar and Tuffnut piled their plates with meats, eggs, and biscuits before sitting at a table in the corner and chowing down. They put their plates up and went to the stables.

Daskar was polishing Tribus’s saddle and fitting him with the armor that Hiccup had made for him while Tuffnut carried on their conversation while throwing in some old stories and checking out Daskar’s ass when he bent over to pick up a new piece of armor to strap onto Tribus.

“At least you’re better than Toothless with the armor thing,” Daskar commented, “Does it fit okay?” 

The dragon chirped in response and shook his body. 

“Looks like everything fits. Now we just gotta wait on your headpiece,” Daskar said, “Speaking of which, I’m going to take this stuff off and go see if Hiccup needs help in the forge.” 

“Aww you’re gonna leave me?” Tuffnut whined.

“Just like that,” Daskar joked, snapping his fingers. 

Daskar began undoing the armor and putting it back on the Triple Stryke mannequin before mounting Tribus -bareback- and flying off to another part of the island where Hiccup had built a forge.

Landing on the ground as the forge was somewhat inland, Daskar dismounted and Tribus flew off. 

“Hiccup?” Daskar called.

“In here,” he replied.

Daskar walked into the forge, immediately becoming a little uncomfortable in the heat. “I came to see if you needed any help.”

“Sure,” Hiccup replied, “Could you help me save some time and go get some more cold water for me? Sea water works fine.”

“Of course,” Daskar said. He picked up a bucket by the door and called for Tribus, who grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back. 

He had Tribus dive and he filled the bucket with water before doubling back and heading to Hiccup’s forge. 

“Here ya g-” Daskar cut himself short as there was no reply from inside. “Hiccup?” 

He motioned for Tribus to stay, put down the bucket, and entered the empty forge.

On the table was a note

_ Come quietly and alone and the boy doesn’t get hurt, Wolf.  _

There was a map placed under it. Remounting Tribus, Daskar cursed and took off for the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty y’all some good shit is gonna happen in the next chapter so stay tuned for that! Love all y’all!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on I have to go back and read the chapter right fast. 
> 
> Daskar's secrets get told.

 

The sun was just beginning to set when Tribus landed at the Hunters’ camp on the island.

 

“I got the note about the Haddock boy,” Daskar said to the guards at the front gate. 

 

“‘E’s in Viggo’s tent. The one in the middle,” One of the guards told him.

 

“Thanks,” Daskar replied dryly before entering the camp and finding Viggo’s office like tent. 

 

When the Hunter leader was absent, Daskar feared the worst and went to his personal tent. 

 

“Viggo?” Daskar called, scared to enter the hut. 

 

There was a faint purr from inside, “Come in, my wolf.”

 

Daskar closed his eyes, took a deep breath, let it out, and stepped into the tent. When he opened his eyes he nearly gasped.

 

Hiccup was completely nude with his prosthetic gone, the gods only knew where Vicco could’ve put it, and his hands were tied above him with rope and connected to a hook that kept him on his tip toes. There were tears running down his cheeks and a few cuts on his chest. Blood was all over his back and running down from the cuts and to Daskar’s horror, his own mouth watered.

 

“Daskar?” Hiccup croaked.

 

“It’s me,” Daskar replied, his voice broke and his mind raced to be able to cover his mistake. “He looks beautiful. But I’m sure this isn’t all you’ve got planned for him?”

 

“Of course it isn’t,” Viggo chuckled, “That’s why I brought you here.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Daskar asked.

 

“Just to help me get into his head. I know you werewolves have a few abilities. Including one that allows you to get into the minds of humans.”

 

“How do you know that?” Daskar asked.

  
“Do you think I bought you, a werewolf, completely blind to your abilities and weaknesses?”

 

“Of course not, now that you say it.”   
  


Viggo hummed. They both ignored Hiccup’s questions in the background of their conversation. 

 

“So, what is it exactly that you want me to do?” Daskar asked.

 

“I’m gonna fuck him. While I am doing so you’re going to get into his head and tell him just how much he likes it,” Viggo answered.

 

Daskar’s stomach churned, “Let’s get started.”

 

Viggo smirked, “Let’s.”

 

The older human went behind the younger one after removing most of his armor. He took his large cock out and to Daskar’s dismay, the werewolf began to walk forward and get on his knees.

 

“Just like that,” Viggo purred when Daskar took the full length in his throat.

 

When the human was fully hard, Daskar moved away and Viggo slowly entered Hiccup’s tight rear with a small groan.

 

“Stop! No, please!” Hiccup cried and more tears left his eyes. 

 

Daskar put two fingers on both of Hiccup’s temples and closed his eyes, focusing on getting Hiccup to a better place. 

 

_ They were on dragon back, soaring through the air.  _

 

_ “Where are we?” Hiccup asked. _

 

_ “In your head,” Daskar answered, “I should explain.” _

 

_ “Yeah, you should.” _

 

_ “I’ll explain your current situation before I get into myself. Viggo is a master in pleasuring a person, he used to do this to me all the time. So what you’re feeling right now is not your fault. I know you feel disgusted because of how your body is reacting to him but he knows what he’s doing.” _

 

_ “How are you doing this?” Hiccup asked. _

 

_ “Viggo said it in front of you but I don’t think you heard; I’m a werewolf. A winged one actually,” Daskar said. _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ Daskar sighed, “Let me show you.” _

 

_ Where there had only been sky before, there was now ground and the two landed. Daskar dismounted Tribus and Hiccup did the same with Toothless.  _

 

_ “I’m just gonna strip now so that I don’t ruin these clothes.” _

  
_ Daskar pulled his tunic over his head and shrugged out of his trousers before closing his eyes and concentrating.  _ _   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few issues have popped up in my life so my chapters may just get darker and darker. Yeah, 
> 
> Hope y'all liked, the next one is in Hiccup's POV.


	17. Chapter SIxteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daskar is in Hiccup's head.

 

_ Hiccup was amazed at the sight before him. Daskar no longer appeared human, but as a large white wolf with blood red creeping up his legs and on the tip of his tail.  It also colored his snout and ear tips. Everything else was white, including his wings which were tipped with red.  _

 

_ “Woah,” Hiccup breathed. _

 

_ “Yeah, it’s a lot to take in,” Daskar said. _

 

_ “You can talk like this?” HIccup asked. _

 

_ Daskar rolled his eyes, “What am I doing right now?”  _

 

_ Hiccup couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. He could still feel Viggo fucking him hard, but only vaguely. It was nice to have some sort of joking manner occur.  _

 

_ “Wanna go for a ride?” Daskar asked and Toothless snorted.  _

 

_ “Sure,” HIccup replied. _

 

_ Daskar crouched down and let the human climb onto his back, resting between his wings with his legs (leg?) thrown over his shoulders.  _

 

_ “Ready?” Daskar asked.  _

 

_ “As I’ll ever be,” Hiccup said. _

 

_ Daskar chuckled and just barely crouched more before leaping up and giving his wings a flap. _

 

_ “Woah,” Hiccup said. _

 

_ “You good?” Daskar asked. He was hovering a few feet off the ground. So close that he had to lift his tail to keep it from scraping the dirt. He was moving up and down with each flap of his wings.  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Hiccup breathed, “Yeah, no, I’m fine.” _

_ Daskar smiled, “Let’s go then.” _

 

_ And with that, he took off, diving and rolling through the air with the screaming human on his back.  _

 

_ Everything reminded him of the first few times he tried to ride Toothless. The memories warmed him.  _

 

_ But he could still feel Viggo. He was no small being in any way and Hiccup knew he would be sore. Viggo was his first.  _ Viggo. _ Viggo Grimborn had took everything. He at least had never had a female so he could give that to Astrid he supposed.  _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” Daskar asked. _

 

_ “How do you know something’s wrong?” _ __   
  


_ “One: I’m in your mind, of course I know when something is off. And two: I can sense it as an animal that something isn’t right.”  _

 

_ “How is any of what is happening right now right?” Hiccup cried, “I’m being raped, you were never loyal to the Riders and are helping the man rape me right now!”  _

 

_ “I’m not helping him, Hiccup, I never have and I never will.” _

 

_ “The attacks,” It clicked to Hiccup, “Viggo always knew where and when to attack because he’s had an inside source this entire time!” _

 

_ “Not the whole time,” Daskar reasoned. They were back on the ground with the dragons now.  _

 

_ “So you confess?” Hiccup asked, “You helped him?” _ __   
  


_ “A few times, yes,” Daskar confessed, “But only because he saved my life. And I repaid him. It’s over, it’s done. I’m loyal to you.”  _

 

_ “Why?”  _

 

_ “Why am I loyal? Because you took me in when I was at one of my weakest times. Because you and your Riders have shown me nothing but genuine compassion,” Daskar said, “And because Viggo is a heartless son of a bitch who thinks for nobody but himself, his power, and his fortune. But for both of our sakes act like I told you your body is responding to him in the way that it is because you don’t realize what you like yet but that you know you like what he’s giving you.” _

 

_ “Are you ready to wake up, Hiccup?” _

 

_ “Yeah.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck Hellbore, why haven't you posted lately?
> 
> Well, my children, I have just completed a non-fanfiction book that I hope to get published. My dad also just got sentenced to 2 years in prison and my mom's already been in there for 3. It's a little hard to find motivation for writing but looking at the number of hits and kudos, it isn't too hard. Thank you to all of y'all for reading this shit work of a book.


	18. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note.

 

 

Hey guys, it's Hellbore! I know that the updates flor this book are already slow and I regret to inform you that they're going to be even slower. I'm really sorry but I've got so much going on right now that it's hard to do anything. I have school from 7:30am-2:30pm an afterschool activity from 2:45pm- 4:30pm and I usually get to my uncle's around 5. By then I am beat and usually go to sleep, wake up, eat dinner, and go home around 8. Then I take a shower and get everything ready for the next day. Weekends are busy running errands and on Thurdays (when we don't practice) I am working on homework because at my school, homework is usually due on Friday. Also with a lot of personal issues it gets hard to even think of a plot. 

 

Thank you all for your patience and support! I love you all so much!!!!

 

~Hellbore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the Prologue! It is much appreciated. Please leave suggestions in the comments for what you would like to see later on in the plot. Also, I am very new to writing in Archive of Our Own so bare with me on this lovely ride of trying to figure out how to write properly!


End file.
